


Do I make your blood boil?

by dreamiun, ohmymads



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana Bloom - Freeform, Angst, Blood Magic, Circle of Magi, Demons, Dragon Age - Freeform, Fantasy, First Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hannibal AU, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal is being inappropriate, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Lots of kissing, M/M, Magic, Possession, Sass, TW: Blood, TW: Violence, Teasing, Will Graham - Freeform, Will takes it because he's in love, extremely flirty Hannibal, possible homophobia, tw: murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiun/pseuds/dreamiun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymads/pseuds/ohmymads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter, a dangerous blood mage of Tevinter breaks into the Circle to steal a powerful artefact for himself, but is stopped by William Graham, who hides a terrible secret of his own. After Hannibal escapes, Will is given a choice. Either he catches the criminal and brings him back to the Circle or he will be stripped of all his powers and made a Tranquil.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of us is a native speaker, so please don't murder us for any possible typos. <3

In the deepest night, the Circle, that had become an equivalent of home to many mages, was quiet and only the templars were awake, watching the tower.   
The main hall was bright as day, candles were lit in every corner and the shining armour of the guardians reflected it.  
Suddenly all the lights went out and the room was filled with darkness. 

William Graham - a talented young healer and a personal favourite of most of the older mages - wouldn't even notice the lights were out if he currently wasn't in the library bending over a book that suddenly shut down on him. Bloody librarians. Will remembered reading about a specific spell that was automatically closing all of the magic books without any light source provided just so that students couldn't secretly read anything past their bedtime.   
The curly-haired man let out a dramatic sigh as he stretched out his long legs; looking around himself to also notice he was the only remaining person in the library. His blue eyes behind the golden reading glasses closed for a second and as he stood up, he gathered his stuff and headed to the main hall - which was the closest way how to get to his bedroom.

He wondered just why were all of the lights out, but given to the darkness outside the windows, Will gave no significant importance to this problem and continued on his way to the hall. He pushed the heavy wooden door open, closing them behind with a swift move of his hand and clutching his books more close to his chest, he set off across the room and towards the left wing where the stairs to dorms were.

The smell of blood in the room was invigorating, even more so because it was templar blood infused with lyrium and energy. 

Hannibal Lecter, a blood mage from a corrupted land, was roaming the hall like a hungry animal unsatisfied by his hunt.   
He felt another presence in the room: a young mage walking without noticing him.  
"How should I play with this one?" thought he with a smirk on his face; his eyes turned red in the dark and he disappeared into the shadows. 

He stepped out of a wall next to the young man and pressed his cold hand around his neck blocking his movements with a spell "I think you can help me, mage" he whispered in his ear "The templars were unfortunately... uncooperative. I came for the Codex Aureus but only a member of the Circle can lead me to it so,if you'd be so kind". 

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong but before Will could notice anything, he was being held by both a stranger’s hand and a spell at the same time. He gasped for air, his pupils dilating and as he tried to free himself with no success the panic in him rose. 

“Under no circumstances will I ever help a blood mage.. you will not get the Codex, you parasite,” he growled with his teeth gritted, clutching his hands into fists. He could use magic, only if he managed to summon the demon inside him, he was sure he could defeat this stranger. 

“Now get out before I fry your body as a toast,” he added with his voice dropping an octave as he tried to sound a bit scarier. 

A scornful laugh escaped Hannibal’s lips as his nails sank into the younger mage’s neck drawing blood.   
“Seems like I’ll have to take what I need without your permission, and here I was trying to be polite” whispered the criminal; the victim’s blood smearing in his hand.

With a swift movement, he pushed the mage on the ground freezing him in place. His hate for templars made it easy for him to kill them but he felt a connection to other mages, making him unwilling to be as cruel to them. 

A dark spell was recited. The younger mage’s blood was flowing in the air taking the shape of an arrow pointing towards a rusty door. 

He snapped his fingers before turning to leave, a burning fire surrounded the Circle mage trapping him as the ice from the previous spell melted.   
“Pitiful creature, you thought you had a say in this” said Hannibal, without looking back.

This left William speechless, he gasped, lying on the ground as a defenceless child, his big blue eyes buried in the stranger’s back. The anger inside him was boiling and even though he tried as much as possible to get his own mind under control, the moment he stood up he wasn't that unexperienced mage again. 

William’s eyes were burning with light blue fire and it seemed as if every vein in his body turned the same colour; making the young man glow in the darkness of the room. He straightened his back and the moment he spoke again, his voice was much deeper as if it didn't even belong to him, “You will not disobey the Circle, apostate.. and you will not steal the artefact.” 

With a swift move of his hand all the fire disappeared and Will moved towards the stranger with one clean intention : capture him. His entire body seemed to be glowing now with the bright blue light, every each step of his was sending fire to the ground and the electricity was buzzing in the entire room as if there was storm coming. 

“You will not treat me like a little boy,” he growled as he squeezed the man's shoulder only to send a shock through him that would paralyse him. Blue fire wrapped around the stranger like a huge poisonous snake and once Will slowly nodded, the snake to his command began to tighten it's grip, slowly strangling the man in its embrace. 

William snapped his fingers that sent blue fire to every corner of the room; enlightening it but also triggering the magical alarm to alert older mages. Those appeared in the room shortly afterwards only to find William in a state of absolute rage with a blood mage who was frozen to the spot. 

“We’ll take it from here, William, we will lock him in a cell and tie him up to make sure he cannot use his magic on anyone,” one of the older man squeezed Will's shoulder firmly; bringing the curly-haired boy back to his senses. Will blinked himself into reality, still being able to hold the fire prison around the apostate, and he nodded to the older mage’s words practically immediately. 

He stood on place as he watched others dragging the mage’s paralysed body to the catacombs until he could see them no more and it wasn't until then that he decided to leave to his room to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to thank all of you who read the first chapter and showed your support! ^^  
> Hopefully you'll be just as excited from chapter 2 as we were when we were writing it!

The sound of shackles being locked on his wrists and a tingling pain shook him from his unconscious state. He kept his eyes shut, wanting to avoid attracting any more attention than it was necessary, for the moment. 

 

Hannibal had been caught. His breath was quiet and his brain cells were working restlessly trying to find a way to escape the prison. 

He knew his magic had been restrained but that wouldn’t stop him. 

 

‘ _ I won’t fall to these caged booknugs, how disgraceful’   _ he thought finally deciding to open his eyes to look around. 

The room was guarded by six heavily armed templars and a mage that was staring at him with disgust.

 

“You will be executed for the use of blood magic, apostate. We will question you before that happens” spoke the mage, a woman with fair skin, youthful traits painted her face and long dark hair fell on her frail shoulders.

Hannibal observed her for a quick moment amused by how her looks didn’t match her tone. 

 

“And what will you ask of me, young lady?” chuckled the blood mage. 

“My colleague said you wanted to steal the Codex Aureus, is that correct?” she asked with a faint irritation in her voice. 

“How interesting. I thought you would trust your fellow mages but here you are, demanding confirmation from a sentenced  _ horrible  _ blood mage. Curious” laughed Hannibal whole-heartedly. 

 

The woman felt her anger rising but didn’t approach the criminal. 

“Dear lady, I wish to talk to that colleague of yours and I will tell you all and  _ more  _ than you’d like to know. Is that a fair deal?” proposed the man with a smirk. 

“You don’t make the rules here, apostate” retorted the woman.

 

“It’s a proposal in fact, not a rule. The educational system in the Circle seems to have fallen low” Hannibal looked up for a moment thinking about what would get him what he wanted.

 

“I have Tevinter orders that will surely interest your pointless Circle, let the boy talk to me and I’ll sing like a bird” he smiled slyly waiting for the woman’s response. 

She glared at him and turned around to leave without a word.

 

\--

 

“He won’t speak to anyone but  _ you _ , Will.”    
  
“Me? What did I do?” The curly-haired man was just sitting in the library again when an older woman joined him and sat by his side. He raised an eyebrow, he didn’t remember seeing Alana this angry - ever. 

 

“Well, for a start, you were the one who captured him, which is quite remarkable at such young age, Will, may I ask just how you did it?” Alana leaned against the table, resting her forearms on the wooden surface. 

 

“I... well...” Will never truly told anyone just what was living inside him and gave him such power. He was determined not to tell a living soul about the demon inside his head and so he just frowned and shook his head, “Adrenaline, I suppose? He insulted me and I wanted revenge for myself.” 

 

Alana’s thin lips stretched into a faint smile as she nodded, “You certainly did that, we made sure he cannot move in his prison now, but his information might be crucial for us. We need your help, Will.” 

 

The young mage didn’t like this one bit - he hated being used by others and  _ especially _ as a bait for some lunatic. He cleared his throat and looked at the book he was reading, “I don’t have a choice here, do I?” 

 

“Frankly... No.” 

 

\--

 

Will entered the prison in quiet, following Alana to where the blood mage was kept. He pulled the cape around himself closer to his body since the temperature in the dungeon was often equal to freezing cold and to his shock, he found out that the mages stripped the prisoner almost entirely - leaving only the underwear on. Will was sure that if this was dependent on Alana only, she’d have the mage naked. 

 

“Take your time, Will, get that information, we will leave you in peace. Call us should you need any help,” Alana nodded at the other mages who left the room whilst templars didn’t move an inch. 

 

William sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he hated when a person, no matter how evil, was being treated as an animal - and so he took off the cape he was wearing and threw it over Hannibal’s body before he sat down on the cold ground in front of him. 

 

“So... you requested my presence?” 

 

“What a kind soul you are, mage” said the criminal with a weak smile. He lifted his head to look at the young man in front of him and observed him carefully for a long while. 

 

“I didn’t know mages from the Circle invited demons inside their body and mind these days” Hannibal was restrained like a beast but he felt as proud as ever, smirking at his prey. 

“Do you feel comfortable in this glass prison, mage? As you are, I mean”.

 

“Don’t... Don’t talk about it, nobody knows,” Will muttered as he looked at the ground, suddenly nervous. If this mage decided to destroy his reputation, all he needed to do was to tell Alana about the demon. 

 

“The thing... I... it was an accident and I have to live with it now, face the consequences. That is why I am here in the first place, to teach myself how to tame it,” he raised his head to Hannibal again, “Why did you come for the artifact?”

 

“You probably don’t even know what the Codex does, young man” snorted the man before continuing “if you did, you would have it in your hands right now”.

“In any case, coming here gave me a pleasant surprise: a mage-demon that defied me and got me all tied up. How interesting, don’t you think?”.

 

“Interesting? I think it’s idiotic... How could you think you can steal something from here and get away with it?” This time it was Will who chuckled, “You’re not that powerful if a boy mage can defeat you...” He added as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. 

 

“Now, why did you come for the artifact, apostate?” 

 

“Why why why, I wonder why. You mages always ask such questions but then do nothing with the answers. Your demon problem is the same, you have it but then you can’t do anything about it” answered Hannibal mockingly.

 

“But if you’re so curious about the reason, I’ll tell you. I can only whisper it to you, though, I wouldn’t want it to be known to the walls of this prison either” challenged the apostate “So? Come here then, if you’re so powerful and brave”.

 

Will laughed out loud and his thin body shivered with the laughter.    
“How stupid do you think I am, apostate? You need blood for your magic and I noticed you have very sharp teeth... If I lean forward you will bite me, so no, thank you, not interested. You can rot in this prison cell for all I care,” Will stood up, looking at the templars who still stood motionless on their spots. 

 

“So you’re going to leave me after I heard about your secret, young mage? I wonder what the lady from earlier would think about your situation; she might not believe me at first but a quick check-up wouldn’t hurt, right?” smiled the criminal with a curious look on his face. 

 

Will froze on the spot, inhaling sharply. He made an idiotic mistake of admitting no one knew of his demon issue and now he was being served to the apostate as a pig on a silver plate. He turned around to look at the man and raised an eyebrow, “You pathetic man, you’d do anything to save your skin, huh? Tell me why did you come for the Codex, what is your plan with it?” Against his will, the young man sat down on the ground again - this time a bit closer, but still not close enough for Hannibal to be able to reach him. 

 

A satisfied smile coloured Hannibal’s face, he lifted his head up again to think but after a few moments he continued studying the mage in front of him. 

“I said: come here, didn’t I?” he whispered towards the other. 

 

“I could just cut your tongue out and then you wouldn’t be able to tell Alana anything... We won’t have your information, but you won’t be a threat to me and you can rot in here,” Will was starting to get a bit irritated. What was frustrating even more was that he knew this was what the mage intended to do all this time and Will seemed to have no defence against it. 

 

“So you intend to cut my tongue now, huh? Cutting a blood mage doesn’t seem like an intelligent idea, boy. So you either come here, as I so kindly asked you, or you get sentenced with me by tomorrow. What do you think, mage?” Hannibal had a plan now but he still didn’t want to harm that special mage, it wasn’t his style. 

He wanted to escape as quickly as possible without leaving any trace. 

 

Will turned completely white in anger and then red in embarrassment. How could he forget he couldn’t really draw any blood near a blood mage? He looked at the floor, defeated and as a sigh escaped his lips he could feel the light blue sparkles buzzing through his fingertips. 

 

“I could seal your mouth with magic without spilling any blood, apostate...” He muttered just as he ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, but squeezed tightly at the end, tilting the man’s head up so that their eyes would meet, “I could torture you without a single drop of blood.” 

 

Unfortunately for the young man, Hannibal wasn’t just any blood mage. He was special too, in his own way. As soon as he was touched, a drop of blood fell from his head to his face sliding on his dry lips. 

 

“Well thank you, demon boy” smiled Hannibal. He suddenly broke free and grabbed the other man by the tunic pulling him into a rough kiss, and biting his lower lip making the mage growl in pain.

 

A dark cloud surrounded Hannibal making him vanish into thin air.

 

\--

 

Will stood there in the cell, trembling in shock, excitement and terror at the same time.

“No… no… NO!” he desperately looked around himself and out of anger he threw a light blue ball of fire against the closest wall. 

 

Panting, Will heard steps approaching and he mentally prepared himself for the worst. 

 

“William, where is the apostate?” Alana’s voice from behind him was as cold as ice. 

 

“He... escaped...” 

 

“HE DID WHAT?!” Using the fact that the young man wasn’t facing her, Alana used her magic to throw him against the wall without any mercy, not paying attention to the simple fact that Will was on her side. 

 

The man hit the wall hard and collapsed on the ground, feeling the blood trickling from his left temple as he gathered his consciousness, “I am sorry... It was my fault... I made a mistake... And he used that to his advantage.” 

 

“You pathetic little boy, you let a man who could most likely destroy us all escape? What were you thinking?!” Alana snapped back, marching towards Will just to grab him by the neck and raise him above the ground level - which looked rather peculiar to the templars witnessing this since the woman normally seemed very fragile. 

 

Will’s legs were fidgeting feebly as he struggled to breathe and he let out a choking noise instead of a proper reply. 

 

“You  _ will _ find him, do you understand? You will find him and you  _ will _ bring him back.. I’ll make sure of it, William.” 

 

The boy gasped for air again and nodded quickly before he was dropped to the ground again as a puppet. 

 

“I’ll go with you to make sure you don’t try and flee, mage... And trust me, if we don’t bring this man back, I will personally take all of your powers and make you a  _ Tranquil _ .” 

 

\--

 

Hannibal was already on the other side of the Circle's gate with the Codex in his hands when all of a sudden, he dropped on his knees hit by an unusual pain. 

He hid in a dark alley and sat on the ground shocked by the sudden ache. 

 

A few minutes passed and he felt pressure on his neck, as if someone was strangling him. 

After the initial surprise, the pain stopped. 

He was feeling Will's pain, his blood was special and he could feel it spread inside him as if it was his own. 

 

Anger was burning inside him, like a blazing fire spreading in a forest. He was furious about the pain inflicted to the young mage, that suffering was now his too. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologise for the delay but we were very busy with university (first one of us, then the other writer) and it took us so long to get everything done. Thanks for the patience. <3  
> We hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! :)

They were wandering through woods for hours now. Will pulled the coat he was wearing as close to his thin body as possible so he wouldn't have to deal with the annoying cold wind anymore whilst Alana by his side didn't even seem to flinch. She walked majestically as a queen this whole time, her cold eyes scanning the surroundings, her staff always ready to be used. 

 

“I don't think he's in here,” Will's feeble voice broke the silence and the sound of his steps vanished as he stopped walking.

 

Alana turned on her heels to look at him, suddenly frowning as if the young mage just insulted her and her entire family.

“Are you tired, Graham? If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.” Her voice was very cold.

 

“I think you're being too harsh on me, First Enchanter Bloom. I spoke to the mage and he was very willing to co-operate, I'm sure that if you treated him better and didn't strip him as some animal, we would have our answer now.” 

 

Alana gritted her teeth and pointed her staff against Will the moment he finished his sentence.

“You spoiled little brat, how dare you speak to me like this?” 

There was a flash of light coming out of her staff before it produced numerous ice crystals that  set off against Will and before the young mage could react, the crystals cut his skin just as easily as a simple razor would.

 

Will gasped, trying to protect his skin, but the moment he looked at his suddenly sticky hands, he knew it was too late. An unexpected wave of rage rose in his chest and he slammed his staff against the ground - the bright blue flames  reached Alana in inhuman speed and as the woman tried to defeat it, Will to his own shock realised how this desperate mage dancing in his flames made him feel satisfied. 

 

Bathing in the glory of his success for too long, Will overlooked a snake Alana created and it was the excruciating pain in his thigh that made him look down to see the animal with its long fangs buried in his flesh; with Alana’s eyes looking at him. 

 

_ Traitor. You filthy traitor _ . 

 

The words were buzzing in Will's head, he stumbled on his own feet and fell to the ground and the poison began to consume his body; burning him alive. 

 

\----

 

A thick fog surrounded the area and hid the young mage from the woman. A tall shadow was lurking in the veiled space where the conflict occurred. 

 

Hannibal decided to show himself, he had followed them since the beginning. When he felt Will’s suffering for the first time, his curiosity and concern pushed him to observe the younger mage.

 

Now he felt the poison flowing in the other man’s veins, throbbing with each moment and his heartbeat slowing; he walked closer and harshly grabbed the dark curls in his hand so he could see Will’s face properly. 

 

Alana was lost in the fog, thrown by a sudden wind against a tree, unable to move as if the fog was alive, holding her against the plant. Hannibal wanted to keep her on the side for the moment, he would’ve dealt with her later on. 

 

The blood mage hissed in pain feeling the poison eating him from inside, as Will felt. Luckily Hannibal had gone through a poison-resistant training when he was a noble child from the Imperium, to avoid assassination. 

 

He smirked painfully while looking at Will’s pale dying eyes. 

“I won’t let you die, demon-mage. It would be a pity, I think I’d cry a bit too” he briefly laughed while caressing the other’s cold face. 

“You might dislike what I’m about to do but it’ll be worth it, mage” said Hannibal with a low and careful tone. 

 

With a swift move of his hand, Hannibal removed the fog freeing Alana from his grasp. 

“We’ll need a sacrifice” he chuckled ignoring the fear in Will’s heart. 

Hannibal’s resistance to poison slowed Will’s end. 

 

The blood mage took a golden knife and made a deep cut on Will’s arm, licking the blood coming out of it making Will shiver more than he already was. 

“Now I have some demon blood inside me too” he whispered in Will’s ear turning to calmly face a blood eyed Alana who had just managed to get up. 

 

“Now then” he spoke resolutely with burning eyes; his hands began creating blue fire like Will had done before. This time the flames mixed with the blood coming out of Will’s injury. 

 

“Manaveris Dracona, Alana” spoke Hannibal with a voice that didn’t seem his; the blazing spell surrounded Hannibal and shot through Alana’s heart not giving her the time to counter-attack. Her body fell on the ground, eyes opened with shock.

 

The magical fire absorbed the woman’s heart, ripping it in pieces and became redder than before; Hannibal’s hand moved again making the spell painlessly pass through Will’s body restoring his normal breathing. 

 

They were safe and alive. Hannibal smirked satisfied, feeling more alive and powerful than before. Moving his hand once again, Alana’s body was cut into parts and they were all attached to a tree with green water ropes tying it. 

 

A whisper came from Hannibal’s lips and Alana’s eyes opened; her head detached from her body and tied to the tree. She could see herself bleeding, her eyes white and her mouth bleeding too; no voice could come out, only silent screams resounded in her mind. 

 

The blood mage smiled proudly at his work, his revenge was feeding his ego and Will’s frightened but healthy heart made him even more joyful.  

He placed his bloody hands on the shivering man, too frozen to move making Hannibal feel even more powerful. 

 

“My dear, I sincerely thank you for this… opportunity” he whispered in his ear before pressing his lips on the younger man’s, gently licking his lips feeling the other warming up, his blood finally circulating. 

 

Will’s eyes were still wide open when he felt the other mage’s lips pressing against his own. The feeling sent shivers down his spine, the intimacy was making his head spin, but the horror in front of his eyes forbid him from enjoying this fully. He watched Alana’s severed head staring down at the body that once belonged to her - the blood dripping from her lips like venom she poisoned him with earlier. 

 

He painfully realised he would’ve died if it weren’t for the blood mage whose lips were still covering his own. The poison would kill him - Alana would kill him. She was determined to end his life for one inappropriate comment, which made Will wonder what would’ve she actually done if he said something more daring? Would she just decapitate him on place? Torture him? 

 

The mage’s lips brought him back to reality before he could drift too far away. The blue eyes slowly closed, pink lips parted to allow Hannibal to breathe new life into him… everything blurred around him and he lost the track of time there on the ground in a forest he didn’t know. 

 

_ You’ll become a tranquil.  _

 

The realisation shot through Will like dagger and he pushed the blood mage away from himself as he sprung on his own legs - confused and breathless. He shook his head, eyes returning to the horrible image displayed in front of him on the nearby tree.

 

“You killed me with this… they’ll find me and make me a tranquil now, they’ll take my emotions from me, leave nothing but an empty shell,” his voice was silent, he let the weight of his body shift from one leg to another as his fingers brushed against his lips that were slightly puffy. 

 

“Why did you do all this? You owe me no favours, mage, you got your artifact and you should’ve been long gone by now… I… thank you for saving my life though, don’t think of me as a spoiled brat who doesn’t appreciate your help,” he blushed profusely and turned his head to the ground, suddenly finding his dirty knees much more interesting than looking at the other man. 

 

Hannibal chuckled at the sight of the flustered mage in front of him, enjoying the sight of his shivering body, a reaction caused by the cold and his fear for the future. 

His hand gently caressed his tense features, moving the locks from the frowned face. Their eyes met for a brief moment before the blood mage could respond to the other’s worries. 

  
“Don’t be silly, I’m taking you with me. I don’t know what effects Tranquility could have on me if you were turned into… that. Oh and you don’t get a say in this either, my adorable demon mage. You’re bound to me now” he smiled maliciously while looking at the shocked expression Will was displaying. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're truly sorry for delaying this so long but here it is!   
> A steamy scene awaits you and our dear mages are getting closer and closer. ;)

The forest was glooming as darkness ascended quickly. The bloody scene where Hannibal and Will stood was even more gruesome in the shadows.

Hannibal was calm but a little flame of excitement was burning deep inside him; the little pest he caught in the Circle was proving more than he had expected.

A smile crossed his pale face as he lightly pressed his new partner's arm as if to reassure him of their situation: everything was under control.

"Don't trouble that little scruffy head of yours, child" he said ruffling the other man's curls. He felt that he was being glared at but that made it much more entertaining, he was almost tempted to tease him some more but it was getting late and they had to be on the move.

 

“Yesterday I had a home, an education, some friends and possibly a good future… now I have no home, no friends except for one sarcastic egoist and I can hardly even mention any future,” Will could feel his body getting more tired with every new step he made, his thin legs got all wobbly and speaking of his sanity was pointless at this very moment. 

His eyes were constantly scanning their surroundings as if he expected them to get ambushed at any moment. 

 

“What's your plan? Can we stop somewhere or at least make some fire and rest for a moment? I'm sure you handle these situations with cold blood, however, I'm sort of losing my mind here,” the young mage suddenly stopped during his walk and shivered as both his hands started glowing the second his veins filled with light blue blood. He hissed and hesitantly stepped back, “Not now… go away, leave me alone.” 

 

He felt the presence of the entity inside him trying to break free and overpower him; for reason unexplainable to him, the demon seemed to have gained more power than during his previous entree. 

Will’s shoulders tightened and relaxed again, he tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling in order to be able to proceed on their journey. 

 

Hannibal stopped for a moment, not turning his head to face the young mage.

His knowledge of magic together with his blood connection to the other man made him

shiver in fear and pure adrenaline, he felt like he was standing on the edge of a precipice, waiting to fall into a never ending darkness.

He was silent, focused on the link in his blood. He felt the so-called demon but there was something that wasn't quite right, it felt ancient and way more dangerous than any demon he had known about.

But it was not an appropriate time to investigate, his partner questioned him a little while ago and he disliked being rude to those in his care more than anything else.

"We will put up a tent soon enough, I want us to reach a cave not far from here. There shouldn't be anything we can't deal with in there" said Hannibal, finally turning to look at Will.

He moved closer to the young man, lifting his hand just above his head. Will seemed a bit anxious from the sudden movement but then a delicate caress followed, Hannibal's hand traced the tense pale lines that the other man displayed.

A warm light was flowing through the blood mage's hand, "I'm just healing you a bit, you don't look too well. I prefer teasing you when you can bite back. A silent lamb isn't that fun" he chuckled and finished his work.

Even when he was done, he continued touching Will looking for an answer in his eyes.

Who was this young man?

 

“I… he's never… I never felt him so intensely, the demon inside me… I think he's sensed his chance and is trying to overpower me now,” Will let out a small, almost desperate sigh, leaning into the touch as it brought him some comfort. 

He felt the heat coming from Hannibal's hands, the soothing touches that made his heart swoon and his skin sting; everything about this blood mage touching him was perfect and yet it was all so wrong. 

 

“Trust me I'd love to bite back, or to kick your arse for ruining me,” a small faint smirk settled in the corner of Will's lips, “and when I recharge my powers you can bet your life on it that I will. I may be small and weak-looking, but don't underestimate me, mage.” 

 

Suddenly Will's eyes changed its colour from the normally blue one to much more vivid turquoise; his body twitched in a way not pleasant to anyone and as he straightened his back the poor man's spine made a cracking noise similar to the sound of a falling tree. 

 

“ _ Who says we cannot make this more enjoyable for both? As we’ll be traveling together for a while now, I see no problem in benefiting from each other's company _ ,” the voice that came from Will's mouth certainly didn't belong to the boy nor did the grin the man stretched his lips into, “ _ I feel your desire, blood mage, and whereas the boy might be frightened, I myself am willing to offer you this body. May your imagination know no boundaries. _ ”

 

Hannibal’s eyes flickered in the darkness, a sense of instinctive fear was taking over but he was keeping his composure. 

 

“I don't particularly take delight in playing with someone else, I prefer teasing the young man. But, more importantly, who are you?” asked Hannibal, his cold glance on the smirking (possessed) partner. 

 

“There is a chance to make a deal, if you give me something else too, but that depends on your answer to my previous question, my unknown friend” Hannibal’s goal was the knowledge in the Codex Aureus and he thought that this creature inside Will could be used to his advantage. 

 

His desire for the young man was clear as day but he could also use him for his mission. 

 

The Codex Aureus was a thick book, shining even in the darkest room, sparkling during the day and the night.

Inside, there were words no normal person in Thedas could understand, a language that wasn't from this world. 

 

Hannibal wanted its power, he wanted to become a God, the seat of the so-called Maker would be his, the power to control these frail lives would be in his hands. That was his goal.

 

The spirit in Will's body smiled and crossed his arms over his chest - “ _ Curious one, are you? Very well, I believe knowing my name is only fair as I already know yours… my name is _ -” 

Just as he was about to continue in his sentence, his body twitched again, he fell to the ground, his fingers burying deep into the muddy ground. William’s veins restored it's original colour as well as his eyes lost all the shine and fire it was so passionately burning with. 

This transformation left the boy panting on the ground; small drops of sweat forming on his forehead. 

 

“What… what did it tell you? You two spoke… what was that about?” Will's voice was hoarse, but it did belong to him nonetheless. Slowly as if nervously, the young mage raised his head to see his companion in front of him, “What did he want?” 

 

Will managed to get back on his feet and wipe his hands on the cloak he would have to dispose of later anyway in order to obtain a better disguise. He shortened the distance between him and Hannibal from approximately two steps to none and as he squeezed the mage’s shirt, tugging at it with desperate need, he repeated his questions - “What did he want with you? What is he after? Why can't he leave me alone?” 

 

Hannibal observed the boy clinging to him, pearls of sweat making him even more attractive than he normally was; “Ah, those unsteady eyes and shivering hands” he thought forgetting for a moment what had happened. 

 

He sighed and wrapped his arms around him, “I don’t know the answer to your questions but don’t worry, I will probably be able to help you”. They remained like that for a short while before Hannibal released him. 

 

“We’re going to rest in the cave I told you about. We’ll resume our trip early in the morning and our destination is Kirkwall” he was looking in the distance while a million thoughts connected in his head “the Circle in the City of Slaves is going to be quite useful to me but…” he glanced at Will “seems like we’ll need it for you too”. 

 

“I can't go to the Circle, the moment they see me they'll want to chain me and study what type of demon do I have inside me… I need a different type of help, I need elves… they're said to have studied demons for long time, I heard they can allow you to speak to them, I'd like to try that,” Will knew it was no longer necessary and yet he continued holding Hannibal's arm at least, “someone would have to speak to it though as I'll be deep asleep… it's complicated.” 

 

With a sigh, he turned away. He could see a cave in the distance, “Is that it? Thank the Maker, I'm exhausted and I could really use some fire,” he let out a soft hum and wrapped himself more in the dirty cloak he was wearing as he set off towards the cave. His feet were steady now as the determination to get to safety burned in his heart like fire. 

 

The fire was lit and the dark cave was unexpectedly empty of spiders or bears; finally the two men could get some deserved rest.

The day had been exhausting for both: fear, excitement and uncertainty were prevalent in their hearts.

Hannibal was by the fire, warming up as rain started to pour outside.

There was a peaceful moment at last.

His gaze moved from the flames crackling in front of him to his strange yet interesting companion; he had never met someone as beautiful, intriguing and unique as him.

A smile caressed his face and, unconsciously, his fingers were already touching Will's cheek, tracing his every line and slowly moving to his neck.

His dark eyes were almost gleaming with need; the hand that was so gentle before suddenly became rough, holding Will's neck from behind.

He took a quick moment to take in the man's features, his rebellious curls, inviting lips and clear eyes that were staring back at him.

Suddenly there was no time to wait.

His lips crushed into the other's, depriving him of air at first then slowly giving it back letting him adjust to the kiss.

His sweet smell filled his lungs, made him want to make a mess of Will more and more, until he couldn't take it anymore, until he cried for him, craving him as much as he did in that moment.

 

Will was taken completely by surprise as many times this day, however in comparison with the other surprises this one was more than pleasant. Hannibal's lips were hot against his own, he felt himself giving into the kisses and just as his hand rose to the man's hair, squeezing at the dark strands, he was getting all warm and excited. Coming from a Circle of Mages, Will has never really had the chance to explore his desires in any way as he would most certainly be mocked for the gender he preferred and no one would ever consent to this. 

 

Hannibal's presence from the first time they met kept irritating Will as he felt strongly attracted to the mage and it was the first moment when he worried he might do something stupid. Now he was hiding in a cave with the first enchantress dead and left somewhere in the forest yet in arms of the man who excited him. 

 

William could name hundreds of reasons why this was wrong but couldn't come up with a single one why to stop. 

 

He parted his lips in a silent invitation for the other and leaned against the touch, joining their bodies to get more of the warmth Hannibal was producing. Will finally felt alive and it was mesmerising. He picked up on the kisses where Hannibal stopped and started leading a new one as he moved to sit on the other’s lap. 

 

"Well aren't you a feisty one?" smirked Hannibal delighted by the initiative, his hands pressed on Will's thighs keeping him locked to his chest.  

He stopped Will's attempt to respond to the provocation, his hot breath on the other's neck and lips dancing in a never ending motion.

But Hannibal wanted more, his need to see Will lose all his senses was uncontrollable.

His sly fingers slipped under the already lifted tunic and found Will's member erect, dripping from the entirely new experience, "You're so temptingly sweet" he whispered in his ear as he started moving his hand.

The heavy but delightful sounds that echoed in the cave, the rain teeming down and flames burning before the entangled men were all fading, forgotten and replaced by a much more rewarding experience.

 

Will's moans gained on intensity with Hannibal's steady moves; the boy was shivering with pleasure. He bit on his lower lip, his head tilted to the back and he let out a desperate groan. Will's thighs squeezed Hannibal as tightly as it was possible given to his current state and the young mage decided he would try and get more of the sweet sensation of Hannibal's lips as well as his teasing. 

 

Facing a new experience that was as overwhelming as this didn't give Will much time to recover nor to attempt at lasting much longer. He already turned into something his colleagues might mockingly call a ‘whining mess’ and before he could stop it he reached the climax. His moan broke the silence in the cave, he covered Hannibal's hand and collapsed against the other. 

 

“I… I wish I could say something clever now… to wipe that smug smile off of your face…” he muttered into Hannibal's shirt; lips pressing against the other’s skin, “but I'll be damned, I want to see it again.” 

He pulled back as he cupped Hannibal's face in his hands and his thumbs traced the line of the man's highly placed cheekbones. Without a word, William joined their lips again, this time without any clear intention and simply for the selfish feeling of kissing Hannibal. 

It wasn't until now that he realised that all worrying thoughts disappeared from his mind. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're excited to be back on track!   
> Thank you all for being patient, hopefully we won't disappoint. :)

The next morning, the light was shining through the trees and into the cave where the two protagonists were soundly asleep. The events of the day before seemed like a dream. 

Hannibal was the first one to wake up. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Will cuddled up next to him and a smug smirk escaped him. His hand delicately traced the other’s lips without waking him up.   
A few minutes passed while he was observing the curious mage and he finally decided to get up and take down the barrier he had put up the night before.

Will’s breathing was so soft and calm that Hannibal wondered how he could be so relaxed with a dangerous blood mage such as himself next to him.   
“Funny kid,” he thought. 

His thoughts moved to a more pressing matter, the Codex.   
It was all proceeding as planned, except for the extra companion but it all turned out for the best considering the interesting force that was half dormant in the young mage.

After obtaining the golden book, his plan was to go to Kirkwall and enter the Circle to obtain ancient Tevinter notes that contained some further translations for the book. 

“Such a bothersome deal, sigh” he thought while gazing far into the sky. He had heard of the trouble with the templars and the mages in Kirkwall, Knight-Captain Meredith was going insane.  
Tranquility was bestowed way too often and she was the central power in the city. 

“Pathetic hag, I’d love to have your head,” his thoughts were getting darker just by focusing on the painful topic. Such behaviour was intolerable. 

-

Regaining consciousness later that morning, William stretched his arms forward only to find the other mage missing. His blue eyes opened and he tilted his head to the side as a small frown settled between his brows. For some reason yet unexplained to him the disappearance of the blood mage by his side made him nervous. 

Will prompted his body on both elbows and cursed silently under his breath as the bright morning light hit his eyes and temporarily blinded him. The young mage raised one hand to cover his sight and scan the cave in order to find his companion. 

“What time is it? Did you just let me sleep for far longer than necessary?” his voice was hoarse and Will blushed profusely as he remembered the night before. He couldn't speak because of all the moans he let escape his lips yesterday. 

“I… I'm sorry if I slept for too long, I understand we must be careful and move as quickly as possible,” he pulled himself up and ever so slowly made his way towards the other. 

“Kirkwall, was it? Our next destination… there's a Dalish clan living nearby that I could visit and speak to the Keeper about my demon,” Will squeezed Hannibal's shoulder and leaned slightly against him as he still didn't quite believe his legs. 

Much had happened the night before - he got possessed by whatever was inside him and was surprised by the interest his companion showed in regards to his possession.   
“You don't mind, right? I need to know what this thing does, what it is and how to tame it.” 

-

“Oh, I’d very much enjoy the taming process but… I think I’d do it in a different way,” he smirked at the blushing mage. “In any case, we’ll go. I need some information that is exclusive to the Dalish. I don’t know how we’ll be welcomed though, we’re “shems” after all, don’t forget that.”

Hannibal was taking some phials from the shadowy corner of the cave, he had conjured a spirit to help him in making potions for the journey. He didn’t expect too many problems but he could never be too careful, especially with his particular friend at his side. 

The barrier was down and they were already walking outside, the woods seemed friendlier during the day and only a few wild creatures tried to stop the two but nothing they couldn’t handle.   
The journey was tiring but their bond became deeper, Hannibal continued with his witty remarks and Will fired back at him during the entire trip. 

Night came and they camped near a river. 

-

William relaxed his sore body against the nearest tree, pressing his back to the wood, letting the aura wash over him and calm his frantic mind - too many thoughts were circling in his head, too many for his liking and his brain to fully grasp. 

His eyes remained vary, especially of his surroundings and the other mage who seemed to be at ease with everything that has recently happened. The young mage pondered just how casual must have this situation been to the other, how many life-threatening adventures had the other experienced, how many times did he bargain with Death itself to spare his life? 

Wind offered Will its cold embrace and the mage shuddered, he could see his breath forming the smallest clouds of hot air that were vanishing in front of his very eyes in a matter of seconds. The night was about to be extremely cold, thus magic was required. 

“Since when did you become a blood mage? Back in the Circle, I only heard stories about blood mages, about how you sacrifice those who are dearest to you to strengthen your powers… after what we've been through, I quite frankly do not know whether to believe everything my teachers told me,” he moved closer to the other, sitting down on his own coat that he lay down on the ground beforehand.

“I like to believe that magic is versatile, even blood mages must have their reasons and not all of them are necessarily evil,” his eyes flashed at Hannibal, “you might be an arse, but you haven't attacked me nor threatened to kill me and yet you already had thousands of opportunities. Instead we engaged in this peculiar partnership that I'm still trying to comprehend…” he shook his head and turned his gaze to the river, focusing on the little ripples instead, “do you have a family? Someone who's waiting for you?”

-

“Yes, our relationship has become even more peculiar, as you say, after I made you whimper in my arms,” Hannibal chuckled at the memory, “such an exquisite moment.” 

Will's breath hitched in his lungs and his face turned crimson at the reminder. He was only too painfully aware of his responses to Hannibal's teasing; of how loud he was in particular. He tried to suppress the blushing... unsuccessfully.

“Now to answer to your questions,” Hannibal chuckled but quickly turned cold, as if he had no particular interest in the topic, “there was a time when I had a… family, but that was long ago and it’s not relevant any longer.”

He looked at Will with veiled pity, “if you are trying to justify my reasons for being a blood mage, I am almost flattered but know that I do not truly belong amongst those that simply use dark magic for their insignificant little games,” he gently ruffled the other’s already messy hair, remembering his innocent youth, full of childish curiosity, that was forever gone, “there’s much more at stake but I can’t share such a burden with you, for now.” 

His past was an eternally open wound that would bleed as long as he lived as a mere mortal. He would become more than that, crushing his earthly sorrows, together with those that inflicted them and continued to do so. 

-

“At least you knew who your family was… unlike someone,” Will's tone turned bitter, he snapped his fingers and watched small sparks dancing in the air, growing stronger until they rejoined in one small orb of fire, “I haven't had the luxury of knowing my parents, I don't even know their names. One night, my mother, or whoever that was, carried a child to the Circle, but she didn't have the guts to knock on the door and so she just left the little boy on a doorstep. My crying triggered the magical alarm and someone had to come down to make sure mages weren't being threatened.” 

He sighed and rubbed his hands together, close enough to the orb to feel its warmth - “Circle has been my family in a way, I still had to witness all of my friends seeing their parents ever so often, writing to their siblings, listening to how their grandparents are proud of them and their magic… I would stand aside, watching them and their happy lives,” William's voice was full of venom, “whereas the woman who gave birth to me probably celebrated somewhere, liberated of a burden I must've presented.” 

His blue eyes gazed at the blood mage - “All I'm saying is, cherish the thought of your family, I don't know know what I'd give to have one, one that cared anyway. I suppose this was the reason why I got into so much trouble as a child… the only people who scolded me weren't my blood thus I didn't pay any attention to their threats.” 

And where did that get you? William shook his head and snuggled in the crooks of his coat, not very keen on broadening the topic of his childhood troubles.

-

Hannibal ruffled Will’s hair, in an attempt to cheer him up even though he didn’t feel strongly about the topic of his family and the boy’s sentimentality over it. 

He took his hand and brought it to his lips, “maybe I should take you as my wife, since you’re so eager for a family,” he smiled as he playfully provoked him.

“A wife?” William felt the blush creeping on his cheeks, heat spreading through his body which seemed to be the reaction whenever Hannibal made a flirty comment. 

“Don't be ridiculous, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? I'm not the one who resembles a wife here,” he fired back with a smirk before bringing himself closer to the blood mage, his lips so dangerously close to the other pair. Will could feel Hannibal's breath tickling his face which brought a smile to his features… and yet he resisted the urge to throw himself in the mage's arms and pulled back, preparing his exhausted body for sleep. 

Hannibal smiled, entertained by how cheeky the “kid” was.   
“So bold when not on my lap,” he clicked his tongue as he sat next to the other.   
“In any case, we should head to the Dalish camp near Kirkwall if we are to deal with your… problem,” he looked away, absently following the clouds darkening the sky, “it’s now my problem too.”


End file.
